moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil: Battle for the Universe
Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil: Battle for the Universe ''(or ''Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 5) is an upcoming 2026 American animated superhero film, produced by Disney Television Animation in association with Nickelodeon Animation Studio. It is the final film in the Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil franchise and the sequel to'' Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil: Forever Heroes'' (2020). The film is set to premiere exclusively on Disney+ on November 27, 2026. Plot On a now cleaved-together Earth and Mewni (Earth-ni), Star and Marco are happy with their new life. Star, who misses the days of her and Marco going on interdimensional adventures and fighting monsters, tries to find a way to contact her friends she made from different universes, but due to magic being a thing of the past, it is difficult, leaving Star frustrated. Meanwhile, Hiro, Baymax, and Princess Elena arrive through a portal concocted by witch-in-training Luz Noceda and King. Elena invites Star, the Princess Squad and all of their friends to Avalor for her coronation. Upon arrival, everyone explores the kingdom before the coronation. At the ceremony, Elena receives recogniton and officially becomes the new queen of Avalor. Despite being happy for her, Star begins to have an identity crisis. Meanwhile, Hiro, Baymax, Star, Luz, and King brings Star travel back to San Fransokyo while everyone else settles in Avalor. Suddenly, a crime wave hits the city, forcing Hiro and Baymax to set out and save the day. Luz goes to help them while Star and King stay behind in Hiro's lab and read his SFIT textbooks. After hours of reading, Star suddenly gains knowledge of robotics. Hiro, Baymax, and Luz return to the lab to see all of the tech Star has built. Star is soon awarded free admission to become a student at SFIT, which she eagerly accepts. Meanwhile, Mina Loveberry comes up with a plan to get rid of all of the monsters on Earth-ni. After her conscious convinces her that everyone is a monster, she kills her posse and sets out to look for Star and her friends and family. She finds a portal that Hiro had accidentally created after many failed attempts to creating a functioning interdimensional portal. The portal sends her to Avalor. The radiation from the portal causes Mina to gain back her magic and regain her super strength. Now mindless and bloodthirsty, Mina begins to terrorize the kingdom, with everyone retreating to the Avalor Palace for safety. Elena loses her scepter to Mina while trying to stop her. Elena, nearly injured, is rescued by Big Hero 6 and the Super Louds. They quickly retreat to the palace while Mateo, the palace's sorcerer, puts a shield over the castle for protection. Back in San Fransokyo, Star attends a ball held at SFIT with Hiro. Reminding her of the days of her being a princess, Star steps outside to get some fresh air. The next day, Star builds a new high tech suit and tests it out on thieves stealing from a children's hospital. While sending them to the police station, one of the thieves reminds Star that she is still a nobody without the suit, leaving Star emotionally frustrated. Meanwhile, Ladybug suddenly appears through a portal after chasing an akumatized villain. Hiro, Baymax, Luz, and King arrive to tell Star that Avalor is in trouble. Despite coming up with a plan to defeat Mina, Star refuses to go after realizing she has no purpose. After failing to lift Star's spirits, Hiro and her friends leave her behind to go save Avalor. Star falls asleep and wakes up in an abstract dream and comes across different variations of herself. After a surprise visit from Glossaryck, Star has an epiphany that even without magic, she's still Star Butterfly, it's not the magic that makes her special, it's what she can actually do. Star awakens from her dream and sets out to Avalor. She reopens Hiro's prototype portal and jumps through it. Arriving in Avalor, Star meets up with Ladybug, Hiro and Baymax. Luz and King left to go find back up to help them fight Mina. In the Avalor Palace, Marco, Big Hero 6, the Super Louds, the Princess Squad, Isabel, and Mateo defend the palace from a spirit army Mina has summoned. Confronted by Star, Hiro, Baymax, and Ladybug, Mina outmatches them and summons her army to finish them off. Luz and King finally arrives with back up consisting of Star, Marco, Hiro, and Ladybug's friends. Along with various Disney characters, Eda, Luz's mentor, arrives to assist them. Mateo disables the shield as everyone else gathers around to fight Mina. During the battle, Star suddenly gains back her magic powers due to the radiation from Hiro's portal. Mina overpowers Elena with her scepter and injures her. Before Mina attempts to kill Elena, Star grabs the scepter and uses all of her magic plus the scepter's magic to kill Mina and her entire army. After the battle, Star loses all of her magic powers and passes out. Moments later, she wakes up at a hospital in San Fransokyo. Surrounded by all of her friends and family, everyone thanks Star for everything she has done. As everyone returns home back to their own worlds, Star decides she is happy with who she is and what she has accomplished and returns home to slow down in life and enjoy being young and happy with Marco. Everyone returns home to spend time with their loved ones and enjoy life. Hiro decides to dismantle his prototype portal. At his home, Hiro looks back at all of the memories he had saved through his computer before heading off to class with his friends. Voice cast *'Eden Sher '''as '''Star Butterfly' *'Adam McArthur '''as '''Marco Diaz ' *'Ryan Potter '''as '''Hiro Hamada' *'Scott Adsit '''as '''Baymax' *'Cristina Vee '''as '''Marinette Dupain-Cheng'/'Ladybug' *'Sarah-Nicole Robles' as Luz Noceda *'Tex Hammond '''as '''Lincoln Loud' *'Jamie Chung '''as '''GoGo Tomago' *'Brooks Wheelan '''as '''Fred' *'Khary Payton '''as '''Wasabi' *'Génesis Rodríguez '''as '''Honey Lemon' *'Amy Sedaris '''as '''Mina Loveberry' *'Aimee Carrero' as Elena *'Jenna Ortega '''as '''Isabel' *'Bryce Papenbrook '''as '''Adrien Agreste'/'Cat Noir' *'Alex Hirsch' as King *'Catherine Taber '''as '''Lori Loud' *'Liliana Mumy '''as '''Leni Loud' *'Nika Futterman '''as '''Luna Loud' *'Cristina Pucelli '''as '''Luan Loud' *'Jessica DiCicco '''as '''Lynn Loud Jr.', and Lucy Loud *'Grey Griffin '''as '''Lana Loud', Lola Loud, Lily Loud, Moon Butterfly, and Xandra *'Lara Jill Miller '''as '''Lisa Loud' *'Andre Robinson' as Clyde McBride *'Olivia Rodrigo' as Ratasha Sparroweye *'Alan Tudyk '''as '''River Butterfly '''and' Ludo''' *'Dakota Fanning '''as '''Xcarlet' *'Jenny Slate' as Pony Head *'Abby Elliott '''as '''Janna' *'Daron Nefcy' as StarFan13 *'Rider Strong' as Tom Lucitor *'Dana Davis '''as' Kelly''' *'Fred Tatasciore '''as' Buff Frog''' *'Keith David '''as '''Glossaryck' *'Keith Silverstein '''as '''Hawk Moth' *'Maya Rudolph '''as '''Aunt Cass' *'Jenifer Lewis '''as '''Professor Granville' *'Wendie Malick' as Eda *'Auli'i Cravalho' as Moana * Dwayne Johnson '''as '''Maui *'Linda Larkin '''as '''Jasmine' * Ming-Na Wen '''as '''Mulan * Kristen Bell as Anna *'Idina Menzel' as Elsa *'Kelly Macdonald '''as '''Merida' *'Mandy Moore '''as '''Rapunzel' *'Jodi Benson '''as '''Ariel' *'Anika Noni Rose '''as '''Tiana' *'Irene Bedard '''as '''Pocahontas' *'Paige O'Hara '''as '''Belle' *'Craig T. Nelson '''as' Bob Parr / Mr. Incredible''' *'Holly Hunter '''as' Helen Parr / Elastigirl''' *'Sarah Vowell '''as' Violet Parr''' *'Huck Milner '''as' Dashiell Robert Parr / Dash''' *TBA as Jack-Jack Parr *'Samuel L. Jackson' as''' Lucius Best / Frozone''' Production The film was announced a month after ''Forever Heroes ''was released. Production began in 2022, after ''Miraculous Hero 6 ''was released. Release The film is set to premiere on Disney+ on November 27, 2026. Category:Disney Category:Animated films Category:Crossover films Category:Superhero films